Mortal Kombat 2011 Redone
by Kira192015
Summary: After viewing the story modes between MK9 to 11, I decided to try my hand at redoing the story in an attempt to try to make it more organic with less contrived scenario's and attempt to have a flowing narrative from beginning to end. Please leave a review and tell me what you all think.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 0**

The Pyramid of Argus. The epicenter of the bloody, gruesome battle that had taken place not too long before this point. Warriors from various walks of life and varying motivations came here and fought to the death. All for the sake of one singular goal. Ultimate power.

You see, many many years ago, the Edenian god Argus and his sorceress wife Delia prophesied that the many warriors throughout the realms would grow too numerous and too powerful. Their increasing combat would destabilize the realms and would lead to the destruction of all things. In order to prevent this dangerous outcome, a contingency plan was needed. Argus sealed his two demigod sons, Taven and Daegon, into hibernation and would be awoken when the time was right. That time would be when Blaze, a Fire Elemental created by Delia, would send the signal for the Dragon Guardians, Orin and Caro, to awaken the two brothers.

These brothers would embark on a quest to find and defeat Blaze in Mortal Kombat to receive full godhood upon his death. This was to result in one of two outcomes. One outcome would kill all of the other fighters, while the other would result in the loss of their powers. Daegon awoke prematurely and scoured the realms in search of Blaze, as well as the place Taven was being kept in order to kill him and prevent him from getting the prize. His lust for power was so great that he was willing to kill his own two parents and use his dragon guardian Caro for his own ends, creating the dreaded Red Dragon Clan as a result.

When Blaze sent the signal, Taven was awoken and embarked on the quest his parents laid out for him. He faced many dangers, even fighting against his own brother. Everything Taven once knew had been torn to pieces, though he persisted and continued with the quest. He fought his way to the very top of the pyramid in spite of the many fighters that impeded him. With the weapon given to him by his parents, Taven struck down Blaze and attained full godhood.

This should have resulted in one of the two outcomes as predicted. Instead, there was a third outcome that nobody had prepared for. The godlike power poured through Taven's armor and passed through the many warriors that continued to fight, even reviving those who had been killed in the battle. In an attempt to avert Armageddon, the quest had only prolonged the inevitable. The battle had begun anew, even more devastating than before.

After some time had passed, the battle had concluded once again, and through sheer willpower, Taven had survived. Battered and bloodied, he stands atop the remains of the pyramid and ponders how it all went wrong.

Taven breathed heavily as he used the remains of his sword as support, with the threat of collapse looming over him. His body had been bruised and bloodied, his armor broken and torn to shreds. He observed the aftermath of the chaos before him and, for possibly the umpteenth time today, cursed this quest his parents had sent him on.

'It is over at last,' he thought to himself, 'But at a terrible price.'

He turned his head to see the broken form of his brother Daegon to his side. It broke his heart having to strike down his brother, but Taven had no choice. All he could do now was pray that Daegon's soul would find some form of peace. Elder Gods know he could sure use some peace of mind at the moment. His vision began to blur as he felt the last of his strength leave him. He would've collapsed and succumbed to his injuries were it not for a pair of hands catching him.

"Taven. My son."

"F-father?" Taven called out in a weak tone. He looked up to see Argus look down upon him with a look of sadness and regret.

"It's alright my son," he said in his attempt to reassure him, "It's finally over."

"You did well my son," said the voice of Deliah, who manifested next to Argus.

"Mother? I don't understand…Daegon-?" Taven spoke.

"The people Daegon slew were but dopplegangers, constructed by my sorcery" Deliah said, "I had created them as a failsafe should the quest end up going poorly."

"Daegon's lust for power drove him to madness," Argus said, "When he slew the dopplegangers, I knew that he was never fit to attain true godhood."

"Then...then why-?" Taven attempted to speak before being cut off by Argus.

"Because I needed to see if you were worthy as well," the god stated plainly, "I was afraid you might have succumbed to darkness as well, but you have more than proved me wrong. I couldn't be more proud of you."

If Taven had the strength, he would've pushed his father off of him. As he was, however, all he could do was glare hatefully at the two of them.

"Well I hope you're happy...because my own flesh and blood is dead because of all this," he growled, "Not only that, but your little prophecy proved false! Blaze's power didn't work as you thought it would! I had to shed even more blood than anyone should ever have to. This day will haunt my dreams for years to come!"

"Regardless," Argus said after a moment, "What's done is done. What has been destroyed can now be rebuilt."

"I understand you feel this way Taven," Deliah said in an attempt to soothe her son, "But if this is meant to prevent the destruction of all things, then it must be done."

Taven's disgust only grew, but he kept his temper down, mainly due to his condition. He silently cursed his parents, admitting to himself that destruction was preferred over living with what he had done.

"**How adorable."**

All three Edenians nearly jumped at the voice and looked around for the source. Then the sky opened up above them and revealed a large face. The face appeared masculine in appearance and its black white eyes gave a gaze full of malice at the three with its mouth twisted into a sinister grin.

"**It seems I have you three to thank for my return to this plane of existence," **the nameless being said in a thundering tone that shook the ground around the three, "**As a way of expressing my gratitude, I will male your deaths painless."**

"Who...who are you!?" Taven cried out in astonishment.

"It can't be...he shouldn't be here!" Argus shouted in a mix of shock and fear, "Armageddon was prevented!"

"**Did you truly believe that your quest would stop me from returning?"** The being replied with a loud laugh, "**All you've done is make my return much easier! Through your Mortal Kombat, I have regained my form. Now all things shall be consumed...by the One Being!"**

As the One Being spoke, the landscape around the three survivors began to disintegrate and be converted to pure energy. This energy was soon absorbed into the One Being and Argus could sense his power growing with the more energy he consumed. If this continued, then all of the realms would vanish in the blink of an eye. Argus saw Taven attempting to stand, ready to fight in spite of his condition. Deliah used her sorcery to heal him while Argus sent a silent prayer.

'Elder Gods,' he prayed, 'Please lend me your strength. We must not let the One Being succeed!'

Probably for the first time in a long time, the Elder Gods answered Argus's plea and imbued him with their essence. The One Being saw this and laughed once again.

"**One final stand is it? Very well, let us face each other in Mortal Kombat! One. Last. TIME!"**

Argus, in spite of his great power, knew this wasn't going to be enough. He wasn't sure how, he just knew deep within his soul. He looked over to his beloved wife and their now rejuvenated son. The spouses looked at each other and gave a somber nod, knowing what must be done. Taven, on the other hand, grew confused.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Neither parent answered, instead their physical forms vanished in a bright light. The light soon transferred over to Taven, who felt an overwhelming amount of power and knowledge enter his body. Even Blaze's power didn't make him this strong. It didn't even compare. With this boost, Taven knew what he had to do.

"**Let us end this,"** he spoke in a triple layered voice, his eyes glowing bright with determination, "**Right here. Right now."**

"**So be it!"**

With that, the One Being faced Taven wielding a physical form for combat. Taven drew his sword and got into a fighting stance.

**Round One...FIGHT!**

Taven was the first to make his move, swinging his sword downward to meet the One Being's head, which the latter dodged with relative ease. He dodged and evaded several more swings before deflecting an attack and responding with a powerful punch that sent Taven flying into a series of mountains. The One Being flew after his opponent, not wanting him to get even a single chance to recover. Taven sensed this and created a mystical barrier around him the moment before the One Being struck him with his fist. Taven recovered and made a wave of magic to send the One Being flying back.

The One Being recovered quickly and brought his hands up to block a kick from Taven. Taven then through kick after kick, hoping to break the One Being's guard. The One Being grabbed Taven's leg and swung him around before throwing him. He then fired a bolt of energy at Taven, hoping to damage him even further. Taven recovered and used his sword to split the bolt down the middle.

Taven then flew faster than any mortal eye could track and was in front of the One Being, ready to stab him between the eyes. The One Being just manages to catch the blade and shatters it with a single strike, shocking Taven. The Edenian was left open to a series of strikes to his abdomen followed by a punch to the jaw. The One Being reappeared behind him and kicked him down to the ground before flying down to throw an energy powered punch to his gut. Taven groans in pain as the One Being stands over him.

"**Come on! Is this all you have warrior!? Give me a good fight!"**

Taven didn't need to be told twice. He flipped back up and got into a fighting stance once more. In spite of the odds against him, the warrior within him felt a sense of excitement.

**Round two...FIGHT!**

The One Being went on the offensive this time, with Taven blocking several punches and kicks from him.

'Don't let emotion overcome you,' he thought to himself, 'Clear your mind, and find the right moment.'

The One Being began to laugh as he continued his assault, believing himself to have Taven on the ropes. He was revelling in his advantage that he left himself open. Using the Edenian martial arts his father taught him from a young age, Taven deflected the One Being's hand and delivered a bone crushing punch to the deity's right pectoral. The One Being's eyes widened in shock and pain. But Taven wasn't done. He continued delivering blow after blow after blow onto the One Being's body. He finished his assault with a magic augmented strike to the skull which, if it worked on a mortal, would've completely shattered their skull.

The One Being staggered, feeling disoriented. Taven used this as an opportunity to use a spell which began to slowly siphon the One Being's energy, little by little. Feeling his energy being taken from him, the One Being let out a roar of rage, sending out a shockwave that forced Taven back.

"**Damn you! How dare you try to deny me my right to conquest! You believe your borrowed power is enough!?"**

Taven, having gotten up at this point, smirked.

"**It's been doing a fine job so far. Don't tell me that I'm giving you trouble."**

The One Being growled before being surrounded by an aura of bluish-white ethereal energy. Taven responded by surrounding himself in an orange-white energy. Both combatants stared at one another, as the final round drew near.

**Round three...FIGHT!**

Both divine beings channeled their energy into themselves before firing beams at each other. When the two beams collided, they created a massive explosion that sent them both flying back. They recovered again and bound towards each other before they closed the gap with a crushing blow when their fists collided. Each strike destroyed the landscape around them. Neither one let up for even a second, neither one gaining an advantage over the other. Their clash ended with both of their fists colliding with their opponents' face. They then flew back away from each other. Both of them recovered and, by this point, almost all of reality had been reduced to nothing. Very few of the realms remained, having been replaced by a black void. The One Being smirked.

"**You fought well, for a false god. But you are too late. All of reality belongs to me now."**

Taven grit his teeth and balled his fists tightly, not wanting to admit it. In spite of being able to fight toe to toe with this monster, Taven was only delaying what was to come. What was he to do now!?

'Wait...that's it!' Taven thought, the knowledge of the Elder Gods running through his mind. He gathered as much energy as he could from within himself and began to mutter an incantation. The One Being saw this and chuckled.

"**A last ditch effort I see. No matter. Let everything come to an end!"**

The One Being gathered energy into his hand and charged at Taven and was about to deliver the final blow before Taven delivered his final words.

"**Armageddon...must be stopped!"**

Everything soon was obscured by a flash of blinding white light, signalling the end of an era, and the beginning of another.

**A.N: How's that for a prologue? I wanted to maintain the purpose of Armageddon's stpry that was more or less derailed with the intro of MK 2011 with Shao Kahn winning instead of the ACTUAL hero of that story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

In place of the blinding white light, there was what appeared to be a mystical blue wormhole. This soon gave way to several strange images.

The various battles in the first Mortal Kombat tournament.

Liu Kang's victory against Shang Tsung.

The attack on the Wu Shi Academy.

Liu Kang defeating Shao Kahn.

The resurrection of Sindel and Kahn crossing over realms to reach her.

The Soulnado within an Earthrealm city.

Outworld's forces attacking Earthrealm.

Liu Kang defeating Shao Kahn a second time.

Shinnok's return and invasion.

Shinnok's defeat at the hands of Liu Kang.

Liu Kang being killed by the Deadly Alliance.

Raiden fighting the Deadly Alliance.

An elder Shujinko gathering the six Kamidogu.

Onaga's return.

Shujinko, amped with the power of the remaining warriors, defeating Onaga.

Dark Raiden.

Dark Raiden reviving Liu Kang as a zombie.

The battle between the sons of Argus and Deliah.

Blaze standing atop the Pyramid of Argus.

The One Being's return.

**"Armageddon...must be stopped!"**

Those thundering words made Taven's eyes snap open as the stalagmite he was contained in burst forth. Taven fell to the ground and tried to regain his bearings. He observed his surroundings and found himself in a strange cave.

"What...what happened?"

**"Taven. You are awake!"**

Taven turns to see Orin, his guardian dragon look down on him from above. Relief washed over him to see his old friend one again.

"Orin! It's so good to see you," he said with elation, "What is going on? The last thing I remember was speaking with my mother and father before my vision grew blurry."

Orin hadn't received any signal from Blaze yet, so he was reluctant to give Taven information before he was ready. But he had watched the young demigod grow from a child to an accomplished warrior that many would be proud of. Orin saw Taven was a man who had a heart of gold, so he made his choice.

**"I was initially not meant to tell you this until the time was right, but you were placed here under the orders of your father."**

"My father ordered this?" Taven questioned.

**"Yes, please let me explain," **Orin continued, **"Your mother had a vision depicting the end of all of the realms. She believed that if the conflicts between them grew, and if the warriors battling grew too powerful, then the realms would destabilize and bring about Armageddon."**

Taven was astonished to hear this, but said nothing, giving Orin the floor.

**"In order to prevent this, Argus was tasked by the Elder Gods to come up with a contingency plan. He decided to seal both yourself and your brother Daegon into a deep sleep until the time was right for the two of you to compete for full godhood. Your mother Deliah created a Fire Elemental named Blaze. Blaze would grant this godly power to whoever was able to slay him with the artifacts your parents hid away for you. You and Daegon would then travel towards the place where Blaze would fight you both. Whoever defeated him would receive his power. This was to have one of two outcomes. The death of the many combatants or the erasure of their powers."**

Orin stopped speaking to give Taven time to process everything he had been told. After a moment, he looked at Orin.

"Where are we right now?"

**"We are currently within a mountain in Earthrealm," **Orin replied, **"Your father hid you and your brother in Earthrealm rather than Edenia, because the Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn, had planned to conquer it through Mortal Kombat."**

"What!?" Taven said, having heard stories of the warlord from Outworld, "He...he didn't succeed did he? He couldn't have!"

**"I'm sorry Taven, but Edenia is no more," **Orin said with sadness, **"It has merged with Outworld. Now Shao Kahn sets his sights on this realm."**

"What!? I cannot let that happen!" Taven shouted with righteous fury. If what Orin said was true, then there was no hope left for Edenia, and he had to prepare for the worst. He would avenge his family by denying Shao Kahn his right to another realm.

**"If that is your choice, then I will not stop you," **he said, **"Blaze has not sent the signal for the quest to begin, as you've awoken far too soon. But perhaps this may be a sign. I will direct you to Raiden's Sky Temple. He should be able to give you the answers you seek."**

Taven saw a golden portal open up to his left and smiled. He looked to Orin and gave him a respectful bow.

"I thank you Orin," he said, "Where will you be while I am gone?"

**"I will seek out Caro. I had lost contact with him a while back and couldn't figure out why. Perhaps your brother has awakened as well."**

"I will see if he has during my travels," Taven says, "until we meet again my friend."

Without anymore words, Taven stepped through the portal.

Raiden's Sky Temple, the home of the Thunder God himself. Raiden had been in deep meditation after the announcement of the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament over a month ago. He had gone to the Wu Shi Academy to see if there were any among them who was strong enough to represent Earthrealm in this desperate time. Only two had fit the requirements Raiden had. One named Kung Lao, who had the same name as his old friend from many centuries ago, and his possible relative Liu Kang. There were some implications that Liu Kang had also been a descendent from the Great Kung Lao's bloodline, though he had yet to confirm this.

In spite of the two monk's skill, Raiden couldn't help the feeling of dread that hung over him like a dark storm. Shang Tsung himself had extended an invite to watch the tournament proceedings. He vividly remembers that night.

_(Last week)_

An elderly man of presumably Asian descent reached the top of the stairs that led to the front entrance of the Sky Temple. In spite of his elderly appearance, his eyes held an air of malice not seen in any mortal man. Only a demon could truly rival the evil that was held within Shang Tsung's pure black eyes.

"Raiden! I know you can hear me! For too long, I have awaited the day that Earthrealm would fall by the hands of my champion! One month from now will Earthrealm's last hope for victory take place! Will you submit to my will, or do you have enough strength to face the might of Outworld and the many warriors who represent it?!"

Almost immediately after Tsung spoke, a bolt of lightning appeared before him, and there stood the God of Thunder. Raiden gave a look that would shake any normal man to their core.

"Shang Tsung! You dare step in these sacred grounds, attempting to taint it with your black soul. Know full well that even if your so-called champion defeats Earthrealm's forces, you still have ME to deal with. You had better pray that Outworld loses, for your master's fury will pale in comparison to my own should we face each other in combat! I will attend your tournament, if nothing more than to make sure you do not attempt anything foolish."

Shang Tsung fought the urge to cackle like a madman at Raiden's threat, settling only on a smirk.

"Very well," he said, "But just remember this. My island, my rules."

_(Now)_

Even now Raiden was resisting the urge to track down the decrepid sorceror and fry the flesh from his bones. But he decided to meditate and focus on the task at hand. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a stranfe noise from outside. He stepped out of his Jinsei chamber and stepped outside towards the front entrance to see a golden portal open up. He steeled himself for combat, believing this could be a potential attack.

A single man stepped out. He looked around, as if trying to see if he had entered the right location before he looked towards Raiden.

"Lord Raiden? Is that you?" the man said.

"How do you know of me stranger?" Raiden asked in a firm tone, "Speak quickly."

The man bowed in response in the most respectful manner he could.

"My name is Taven," he said, "I come from the realm of Edenia. I am the son of the god Argus and the sorceress Deliah."

"Argus and Deliah?" Raiden said with mild surprise, "So you are their son. You've grown quite a bit I see."

"Yes my lord," Taven said, "I've come because I have grave news to give."

Raiden had a look of concern on his face at the possible implications behind that statement.

"Armageddon?" Raiden said with astonishment, "A quest set up by your parents?"

"Indeed," Taven confirmed, "I admit, I had trouble believing as well. But I know Orin would never lie to me. He also informed me of Edenia's destruction."

"It is true," Raiden said, "I am sorry Taven, but it is likely that your parents are no longer among the living."

Taven balled his fists and kept his head low, wanting to fight any potential outburst that threatened to escape from him. He toom a deep breath and regained his composure.

"It matters not," he said, "I am alive and well. I will make sure that Shao Kahn doesn't conquer another realm. I will make sure of that."

"If that is the case, then I would be grateful if you would join Earthrealm's warriors in helping to stop Shang Tsung and his minions from securing their tenth victory," Raiden said, "If we can do that, then we can stop Outworld's nine-win streak and force Shao Kahn to start all over again. Maybe his second defeat will convince him to abandon Earthrealm altogether."

Taven was about to respond when he clutched his head, groaning in pain. He saw an image of Outworld's forces invading Earthrealm, and the Soulnado taking place. Taven recovered with a look of horror on his face.

"What is wrong?"

"A vision," Taven replied catching his breath, "Outworld's forces are invading, a tornado of souls within a large city."

"A vision?" Raiden parroted, "If this is true, then we must gather as many forces as we can to prevent this from happening. I will consult with the four elemental deities. They will help male preparations for the tournament and help me to gather warriors to fight."

"Is there anything I can do to help in the meantime?" Taven asked, eager to not be a burden.

"I will send you to the Wu Shi Academy," Raiden replied, "from what you've told me, you will need to regain your fighting ability. Master Bo Rai Cho will help you."

Taven nodded his head and Raiden took them both to their destination.

**A.N: So now Raiden is up to speed and Taven will be training with Bo Rai Cho in order to get all the rust off of him. The next chapter will start the recruitment phase as well as an attempt on my part to flesh out the four Elemental Deities more, since I felt they were pitifully underutilized. Let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Taven and Raiden appeared in the Wu Shi Academy. Funny enough, they appeared in front of Bo' Rai Cho while the latter was in the middle of drinking his eleventh or twelfth bottle of rice wine that day. The surprise of Raiden's arrival had caused Bo' Rai Cho to fall over on his back. A few monks helped him to his feet while the rest immediately bowed to Raiden in respect. Bo' Rai Cho recovered and recognized the Thunder God.

"Ah! Lord Raiden," he said with a slur in his tone, "Returned already I see. To what do we owe the honor."

"Greetings Bo' Rai Cho," Raiden responded, "I am here because of a dire situation."

The seriousmess in his tone and the look on his face made Bo' Rai Cho sober up almost immediately.

_(Later)_

"This is grave news indeed," Bo' Rai Cho said with Master Wen taking part in the proceedings, "And here I believed the threat of Outworld was the greatest threat we had to deal with."

"Outworld's presence is still a major cause for concern," Raiden responded, "But if we stop them here, we can at least prolong Armageddon until a solution can be found."

"What of this 'Blaze' individual?" Wen asked Taven, "Can he be located?"

"I am not certain," Taven admitted, "From what Orin told me, Blaze will more than likely not be found unless he wishes to be found."

"Then we must focus on defeating Outworld for the time being," Raiden concluded before looking to Bo' Rai Cho, "I trust you will be able to help Taven regain his fighting ability."

"I will do that and more," Bo' Rai Cho declared.

"You honor me sir," Taven said with a bow.

"Think nothing of it my boy. It is always nice for one to pass on their craft to the next generation. And I'm certain your mother and father would be proud of you for wishing to defend Earthrealm, in spite of your loss."

With that, the four men stood up and got themselves ready for Taven's introduction into the Shaolin martial arts. While this happened, Raiden went to the Temple of Elements. Almost immediately after he arrived, the gods of Water, Earth, Fire, and Wind stood before him, kneeling as they did so.

"Lord Raiden," Fujin, the Wind God spoke, "What brings you here at this time? Is something wrong?"

"Now why would anything be wrong for me to want to see you, old friend?" Raiden asked with a smirk, much to Fujin's confusion.

"So...nothing is wrong?"

"I didn't say that," Raiden replied with a small laugh. The four gods fought the urge to groan. Sure Raiden was serious a good 90% of the time, but the other 10%, he could be, as the Earthrealmers would put it, a "snarky wise-ass." Raiden soon had a serious expression on his face once more before explaining the situation to the four of them.

_(Later)_

"Curse it all," Kojin, the Fire God said with a growl, "Is there anything we can do to prevent this?"

Kojin wore a black karate gi with the kanji for "Fire" on the back. He wore dark grey karate gi pants and Chinese style fighting shoes. Like Raiden, he also wore a straw hat that was uneffected by the flames that escaped his person every now and then. Kojin was the most pragmatic and aggressive out of the four gods. He had little patience for the affairs of the mortals and had no issue showing off his power if it meant they fell into line. Something that reminded Raiden much of himself way back when. Before he had met the Great Kung Lao...

"Perhaps we should interrogate this 'Taven' fellow and see if he is witholding information," Tsuchiden, the God of Earth, spoke. He was the tallest of the four, even taller than Raiden by a head. His skin was more of a bronze color and he had a black ponytail with most of his head shaved otherwise. He was without a top and the kanji for "Earth" appeared on his back. He had a pair of golden arm guards around his forearms. He wore forest green pants and, unlike the rest of his fellow deities, was barefooot. Like Kojin, he was quite pragmatic but also extremely loyal. If Raiden gave him any orders, he rarely, if ever, questioned them. In spite of this, he also had a heart of gold and cherished nature, as he was the God of Earth, he had a natural connection to it and the life it brought forth.

"We must not act rashly when the threat of the realms is at stake," Suijin, the Goddess of Water, said in a soft yet firm tone, "This situation must be handled carefully and with discretion."

Suijin had creamy white skin and wasit length raven black hair. Her outfit, if Taven were to see her, would remind him of Deliah. She wore a dress like robe around her waist that was blue in color and had long sleeves on her arms that were connected by a series of bands that connected to the ones around her chest. She wore said navy blue bands wrapped around her breasts that connected to her back in an X pattern. This left her stomach exposed with the kanji for "Water" around her naval. Like Tsuchiden, she also didn't wear shoes.

"Suijin's correct," Fujin added, "I understand your concerns, but we must trust in Lord Raiden's decision."

Raiden was thankful that Fujin took his side in this. Out of all four of them, Raiden seemed to trust Fujin the most and was considering him as the ideal candidate to replace him should he himself ever ascend to the realm of the Elder Gods. He was loyal, but also pragmatic. He was trusting, but also believed that duty to one's realm came first and foremost. He, like Tsuchiden, also had a ponytail, but kept his grey hair. He wore a black vest with the kanji for "Wind" on the back and green pants with black shoes. He also had a wooden staff attached to his back.

"I understand your concerns and I hear all of your arguements," Raiden said, "But we must have faith in Taven. If needed, I will consult with the Elder Gods to validate his claims."

"What would you have us do, Lord Raiden?" Fujin asked.

"While I am gone, I'm tasking you four with recruiting warriors to join our cause. I am counting on you."

"What of Shinnok's Amulet?" Kojin asked, "Who will guard it?"

"I will take it with me," Raiden said, "I believe the Elder Gods will have a better time keeping it safe while you four are scouring the realm."

Without any more time to spare, Raiden departed to the Heavens to seek council with the Elder Gods. Fujin and the others went out into the world to complete their task.

_(Parts unknown)_

Kenshi Takahashi, a warrior cursed by blindness, wandered the realm with the sword of his ancestors, Sento, on his back. He had searched high and low for any sign or lead onto the whereabouts of Shang Tsung. Unfortunately he had found almost nothing. Regardless, he wouldn't give up until he found the sorceror and made him pay dearly for his crimes. He was interrupted by a large wind current that nearly threatened to sweep him away.

"Kenshi Takahashi," called out a voice from above, "I am the God of Wind, Fujin. I have come here to request your aid in the upcoming tournament, Mortal Kombat."

"Mortal...Kombat?" Kenshi said regaining his bearings, "I've heard about that tournament."

"It is being organized by Shang Tsung, if he and his champion win, then all of Earthrealm will pay dearly as a result."

Kenshi, admittedly, didn't care too much about the whole "end of the world" thing. But hearing Shang Tsung was involved got his attention immediately.

"When will this tournament be held?" Kenshi asked.

"It will be held in a few weeks time," Fujin replied, "I will direct you to Raiden's Sky Temple, where you will stay until it is time to embark to Shang Tsung's island where the tournament will be held."

"Very well," Kenshi said, "As long as I get a shot at killing that that bastard, then so be it."

Fujin chose not to say anything as he took Kenshi and whisked him away towards the Sky Temple.

_(North American Woods)_

Shujinko stood in front of Nightwolf, having just completed his spiritual cleansing. It had taken a few years, but Shujinko was grateful for everything Nightwolf did. He felt a sense of enlightenment that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I thank you so much Nightwolf," he said, "I won't forget the kindness you've shown me."

"It is quite alright my friend," the shaman replied with a smile, "While I admit I was unable to purge the impurities within you completely, you should be able to suppress it far greater than you would have had you not come to me."

"If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to let me know," Shujinko said, promising himself to repay Nightwolf if he ever had the chance.

"That is not necessary my friend," Nightwolf replied, "Now I must go. There is much I must do in service to the spirits."

Before Shujinko could respond, rain began to pour down. Then a soft voice spoke to them.

"Shujinko, Nightwolf, the gods have selected you to compete in the tournament to decide the fate of Earthrealm."

Both men turned to see Suijin matrialise from the water before them. Nightwolf took a knee with Shujinko following suit. Suijin saw this and dispelled the rain. This caused the sky to brighten and a rainbow to form overhead.

"Rise you two," she said in a kind tone, "There is no need for such formalities here."

"Lady Suijin," Nightwolf spoke, "what brings you here, might I ask?"

"As stated befors, the Mortal Kombat tournament is about to begin within a few weeks. Many warriors have been scouted throughout this realm to be chosen for the right to compete. With you two being included. Will you join us in Earthrealm's time of need?"

"It would be an honor," Shujinko said, feeling elated at the chance to live out his dream of fighting in the tournament like he fantasized in his youth.

"I shall join as well," Nightwolf added, silently praying for the spirits to guide him.

Suijin smiled before giving a bow to the two men.

"Thank you so much. I will take you to the Sky Temple where you will rest until the time comes for the tournament."

With that, all three individuals vanished in a torrent of water. This didn't go unnoticed by a few individuals. One of them being an invisible woman who wore a multicolored garb and a red glowing light that made an angry growling noise.

_(Lin Kuei Temple, Somewhere in China)_

The Lin Kuei Temple. Home to the Chinese order of assassins and the place where two cryomancers are currently sparring. Bi-Han was currently sparring with Tomas, aka Smoke. Kuai Liang, Bi-Han's younger brother, observed this with a focused eye. Never missing a single movement that either combatant made. Ever since Bi-Han returned from the NetherRealm and spoke of how he faced off against the fallen Elder God Shinnok, Kuai Liang's admiration nearly skyrocketed. He trained day and night in order to meet the level of his elder sibling and made sure ti memories the katas he performed, constantly repeating them again and again until he could perform them by memory alone.

Kuai Liang longed for the day that he and his brother would take part in a joint mission together. Hoping the Grandmaster would grant this request at some point sooner rather than later. His thoughts were interrupted when Cyrax entered the scene and spoke to Smoke and Bi-Han.

"The Grandmaster requests our presence immediately."

There was no questioning why. In the Lin Kuei, you didn't question the Grandmaster's orders, you only obeyed. Kuai Liang was about to join them when Crax stopped him.

"I'm sorry Tundra, but only Sub-Zero was requested," Cyrax said apologetically. Kuai Liang nodded in response, though disappointment was clear in his eyes.

"Worry not brother," Bi-Han said reassuringly, "Your time will come soon. I know it will."

Kuai Liang nodded to his brother, smiling behind his mask. With that, the three assasins left, leaving Kuai Liang to practice his katas once more.

Cyrax, Smoke, and Sub-Zero entered the Grandmaster's chambers to find Sektor is already there waiting for them. They acknowledged each other's presence with nods before bowing and taking a knee.

"Rise warriors," the Grandmaster said, "You four have been selected to compete in the newest Mortal Kombat tournament."

Kojin took this as his cue to step from the shadows, and Sub-Zero recognized him immediately. He thought back to the mission that nearly cost him his life and nearly brought Earthrealm to ruin. Kojin met Sub-Zero's gaze and the latter could tell the Fire deity still held a grudge for losing to a mere mortal.

"You four will be representing Earthrealm in its time of need. I don't think I need to explain how important it is that you do not fail," he said in a serious manner with a mocking undertone.

"They are Lin Kuei," the Grandmaster said reassuringly, "They will not fail you. Nor will they allow Earthrealm to fall in the hands of Outworld."

"They better not," Kojin said dismissively, "For all of their sakes."

With but a gesture, Kojin and the four assassins vanished in a pillar of fire. The Grandmaster used this moment of silence to curse the Fire God for looking down on his clan, silently wishing he could give him everything that was coming to him.

_(Hollywood, California)_

Johnny Cage was not in the best of moods. In fact, saying he was in a bad mood was the understatement of a lifetime. He had dealt with critics and other Hollywood leeches trying to get under his skin or try to drain him of what little sense of self worth he had left in him. But he was beginning to reach his limit. Not even waning fame was enough to put him in this bad of a mood.

_Those pricks have the balls to say that MY moves are fake!? 'Special effects' my billion dollar ass! _he thought as he laid in his trailer.

He was half tempted to march right up to those so-called "critics" and deliver him his trademark "Nut Punch" to each and every last one of them just to stick it to them. Unfortunately he knew he wouldn't look good in an orange jumpsuit so he decided to reign it in. For now at least. He had trained his ass off ever since he left the nest at eighteen. Sure many would call his lifestyle superficial, but money couldn't buy the skills he had. Not in this life or any other.

_Imma get a drink, maybe that will cheer me up, _he thought as he stepped out of his trailer.

Unfortunately, or fortunately if you think about it, Johnny Cage's life was about to take a very strange turn.

"Johnny Cage," Tsuchiden spoke, "You have been chosen to partake in the Mortal Kombat tournament. You will come with me-!"

"Who the hell are you?" Johnny said.

"I am the God of Earth, Tsuchiden. Now we must-!"

"Look, y'know what? I don't care. I'm in a bad mood, and I need a drink. So unless you can help out in either of those departments, then beat it."

Tsuchiden didn't say a word but created a wall of stone to stop Johnny from leaving.

"What the hell!?" Johnny said out of shock, nearly falling over as he did so.

"I will not ask you again," Tsuchiden said in a low tone, "Either come willingly, or I will drag you by your hair."

Johnny had regained his composure and glared at the man through his sunglasses.

"Listen asshole. I don't know where you came from, or how the hell you did that. But there is one thing you should know about me: Johnny Cage doesn't take orders!"

Johnny got into a fighting stance. Tsuchiden was tempted not to laugh at the audacity of this mortal before him. Though an idea entered his mind. This could be a good opportunity to see if this man is actually worth bringing in. With that in mind, Tsuchiden assumed his fighting stance.

**Round 1...FIGHT!**

Johnny perfromed his Shadow Kick technique directly aimed at Tsuchiden's face, though the latter saw it coming a mile away. He dodged the kick and sidestepped, forcing Johnny to cancel his attack for fear of losing his balance. Johnny recovered and tried to throw a few more kicks, which the Earth god either dodged or blocked with minimal effort. This only served to piss Johnny off as he gathered green energy into his hand and tossed it at Tsuchiden.

_How peculiar,_ the Earth God commented, _Is this the manifestation of his chi?_

Tsuchiden swatted the attack away like it was nothing. He got on the offensive this time and charged at Johnny. He delivered a punch to his face, breaking his sunglasses in the process. He then followed up with a knee to the gut and then an elbow to his spine. Johnny fell over on his hands and knees, thus giving Tsuchiden the chance to kick him in the face with enough force to send him flipping over onto his back.

Some of the security on sight saw wbat was happening and rushed ro Johnny's aid. As quickly as they came, Tsuchiden took them out in the blink of an eye. The only excuse he has for sparing them was because they were no threat to him. He didn't even give them a glance, focusing only on Johnny who was getting up from the beatdown he received.

"Are you ready to submit yet?"

"Are you kidding?" Johnny said, looking at the broken pair of shades, "Those were five hundred dollar sunglasses you son of a bitch!"

"Why would you refer a god to the offspring of a female dog?" Tsuchiden asked with genuine curiosity. This of course, only made Johnny angrier than before.

"Okay smart ass! Now I'm gonna have to hurt ya!"

**Round 2...FIGHT!**

Johnny attacked once again, hoping to deliver a punch to Tsuchiden's abdomen. The god swatted away his attack and delivered an elbow to the face, busting his nose in the process. While Johnny was disoriented, Tsuchiden delivered a one-inch punch that, if used at full power, would've blown a hole in Johnny's torso. In the end, all it did was break a few ribs and send Johnny flying to the ground.

_Shit! What's this guy made of?_ the superstar thought to himself.

He had thought his teachers were tough. But this guy in front of him was on a whole other league. He needed to fight smarter if he was going to win this.

_Guess I got no choice, _he thought, _guess I gotta bust that out._

He gathered green energy once again, this time from both hands and tossed thwm at Tsuchiden.

"This again? Foolish."

The Earth god swatted them away. What he didn't realise, however, was that this was a distraction. Johnny used a variant of his Shadow Kick in order to speed up until he was right in front of his opponent. Then he performed a split and delivered a powerful blow in an area Tsuchiden didn't expect him to go for. In spite of sporting the greatest durability among the four deities, being punched in the balls still hurt severely. Johnny stood back up and watched as his opponent appeared to be struggling to stand.

"Ha! You just got 'Caged!'" Johnny exclaimed with a cocky smirk.

A smirk that quickly faded when he saw Tsuchiden stand back up, looking more pissed off than anything else. The god didn't give Johnny time to deliver another blow. He grabbed his head and headbutted him before kneeing him in the gut. He then slammed his fist down on the back of Johnny's head, causing him to faceplant to the floor. Johnny's body soon went limp and the deity checked for a pulse. Thankfully, Johnny was still alive. Although he would have a painful migrane once he woke up.

"In spite of your rather...crude methods," Tsuchiden spoke, "You have potential. Congratulations."

He then grabbed Johnny by his head and the two seemingly sunk into the ground without a trace. The security guards who saw this had eyes the size of dinner plates with their jaws hanging wide open.

"Did...did you see what I just saw?" one of them said.

"Yeah...what do you think we should do?" the other responded.

"I think I need a drink, maybe ten."

As the security guards got up and walked away from the scene, nobody noticed a reptilian man observed from a tall building before turning invisible and fleeing the scene.

**A.N: So begins the recruitment phase. I have added Shujinko and Kenshi into the ranks and given a reason for Nightwolf's involvement. Also some foreshadowing with Khameleon and Onaga. How did you like my ideas for the designs of the Elemental Deities? Anyone who's played or watched a wallthrough on YouTube should know what Fujin looks like by now, but I decided to give a brief description just to be safe.**

**If you guys know of a way for me to improve or have any ideas, I'd be more than happy to hear them. Look forward to hearing from** you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat**

"You are certain Reptile?" Shang Tsung asked the reptilian man before him as they were in his private quarters on his island.

"Yes sir," the now named Reptile responded while bowing before the aged sorcerer, "Raiden has sent the Elemental Deites to recruit more warriors to his side."

Shang Tsung stroked his beard in contemplation. He hadn't expected Raiden to pull a stunt like this. The deities that reside within the Temple of Elements were always tasked with guarding Shinnok's Amulet. They would have no reason to leave their post unless...

Shang Tsung looked back at Reptile, who was awaiting furthin commands.

"Continue your mission. I will go to Outworld to speak to our master on the issue. Report to me anything you find upon my return."

"Yes sir," Reptile said before taking a bow and leaving Shang Tsung.

The sorcerer opened a portal and stepped through. He quickly arroved in the throne room of Shao Kahn, who was sitting on his throne. Shang Tsung inmediately took a bow before his lord.

"Why are you here Shang Tsung?" Shao Kahn asked in a neutral tone of voice.

"I apologise for coming here unannounced my lord," Shang Tsung said, "But I would not have come here if I did not feel this issue was of upmost importance."

"Than speak sorcerer," the emperor replied.

"The Thunder God appears to be growing desperate," the sorcerer began, "He has, obviously, been recruiting Earthrealm warriors to his cause. But his desperation lies in the fact that he's sending out the four deities from the Temple of Elements to aid him."

That got the emperor's attention. He was aware of Shinnok's coup against the Elder Gods many many years ago as well as him being sealed away in the NetherRealm. He was also aware of the intense secruity surrounding the fallen Elder God's amulet. So to hear this development put a very small, practically unnoticeable, sense of unease into Shao Kahn's mind.

_Raiden would have no reason to send those four out into the world without risking Shinnok's amulet being stolen, _he thought, _So either he has the amulet himself, or he's handed the task of guarding it to the Elder Gods. Or another faction entirely._

The Elder Gods were the more likely to take up the task of guarding the amulet, since they would probably have the most to lose if Shinnok ever broke free from the NetherRealm and reignite his war with them. That, ultimately, didn't matter to the emperor right now. He looked at Shang Tsung with his demonic red eyes seeming to pierce the elderly man's soul before speaking once again.

"This turn of events is unexpected, but not impossible to deal with," Shao Kahn spoke up, "If Raiden is increasing his fighting force, then it is only natural that we respond in kind."

With a wave of his hand, a green bolt of energy shot at Shang Tsung and tore his elderly body to atoms. Instead of killing him, however, the body of Shang Tsung reconstituted to how he looked when he was at his prime. He felt reinvigorated, re-energised in a way he hadn't felt in a long, long time. He gazed upon his youthful form and bowed to Shao Kahn once again.

"Thank you so much my lord!" he said, barely containing his glee, "I will not waste this gift you've given me-!"

"Do not misinterpret this as a kind gesture," Shao Kahn said, cutting the man off, "At your prime, you should have a much easier time dealing with Raiden's forces."

"Y-yes my lord. Of course," Shang Tsung said, regaining his composure.

"Regarding the issue with increasing our ranks. That is a simple task," Shao Kahn continued, "I know of several warriors that will be more than willing to fight for us. They will be gathered by the time the tournament begins. However, if you still feel less assured afterwards, then find those who aren't loyal to Earthrealm that can be of use to us."

Shang Tsung was aware of the rules regarding loyalty towards the realms. If one hailed from an opposing realm, then they were obligated to fight for that realm, regardless of allegiance. Regardless, he had knowledge of a few individuals that could easily be bought off if need be.

"Of course sir," Shang Tsung said, "I know of a few that could aid us."

"Then see to it that it gets done," Shao Kahn said, "In spite of the additional fighters I will bring to aid you, it will ultimatey be up to you to ensure victory. I'm certain that I don't need to tell you what will happen if you fail me a second time, do I?"

"Of course not my lord," Shang Tsung with a shaky tone, "Mark my words, Outworld will be victorious!"

"Then go," Shao Kahn said as he stepped off his throne and left the room. Shang Tsung followed his example and created a portal back to Earthrealm and stepping into it. Shang Tsung had entered his quarters once again and immediately knew where to go next.

* * *

Kano was sitting in his jail cell. If looks could kill, then his cell mate Jarek would be dead on the floor right now. Due to a mole in one of his ranks, he had been caught in the middle of an operation and, as a result, was caught by the Special Forces and put in prison to await his eventual day on Death Row. Many of his fellow members were either dead, in the case of Tasia and No Face, or were currently MIA, in the case of Tremor and Kabal. He drew the conclusion that Kabal was the one who sold the Black Dragon out.

_He had to get a heart of gold at the worst possible time, the fucker,_ Kano thought bitterly as he sat in his cell.

It had been a couple years since he and the group had been captured, and he spend every single day thinking of the many ways he would tear both Kabal and Sonya Blade, the one who pushed for the death penalty, into shreds. Jarek was in the same boat, of course. Out of all the members of the Black Dragon, however, Kano felt Jarek was the most expendable. Sure he had passion, but his desire to emulate Kano both creeped the guy out, and also made him very suspicious of the day he might try to replace him. Once Jarel ran out of usefulness, Kano would take him out on the spot.

Kano's thought process was interrupted when he heard the sounds of shouting outside of his cell.

"Hey! This is a restricted area! You can't-! Aaugh!"

"Somebody call for backup-! Aaiiee!"

"No! Nononono! Stay away-! Aaaauuugghh!"

"The hell's going on out there?" Jarek muttered as he and Kano approached the gate to their cell to get a better look. They were surprised to see a tall man with stone hands grab the bars of their cell and pry it open with pure strength alone.

"Tremor?" Jarek called out to said man.

"Save the small talk for later," said man stated, "Our ride is waiting."

Both men hurried behind Tremor, running past several bodies of dead guards and destroyed areas of the prison they were in. They soon came to a strange portal and Jarek stopped in his tracks.

"What the hell is that!?"

"Our window! Now move your ass!" Kano said, already putting two and two together. Jarek didn't need to be told twice and all three men ran into the portal before it closed.

One of the guards ran up to the portal before taking out his radio.

"Hello! Get me through to HQ, we just lost Jarek and Kano! I repeat, Kano and Jarek have escaped!"

* * *

Jarek, Kano, and Tremor arrive at an undisclosed location and observe their surroundings. The Black Dragon symbol on one of the walls doesn't go unnoticed.

"The old base?" Jarek points out, "SF clesred this place out long ago. Why would we be here?"

"That would be my doing."

All three of them turn to see Shang Tsung walk up to them. Jarek pulls out his knife and is about to try and attack him but Tremor blocks his path.

"Cool it," he says in a threatening tone, "He's the one who contacted me. He's also the reason we're free."

"Who the hell are you?" Kano asks him.

"I am Shang Tsung, and I have need of your services."

"Really now?" Kano said with skepticism, "What are you wanting from us?"

"In the coming days, there is to be a tournament," Shang Tsung said as be began to pace around the room, "In order to ensure the victory of my side, I need capable warriors who have no qualms with killing their enemies. I've heard of the history surrounding your group and have freed you for the specific purpose of ensuring my enemies do not succeed in this tournament."

"Really? Why is this tournament so important that you'd need to kill for it?" Jarek asked. While he didn't have a problem killing, the man in front of him was not being forthcoming with the details, which was a red flag for Jarek.

"My superior would prefer to have his enemies...taken care of, so as to not interfere with his plans. All you need is to do as I've requested."

"What's in it for us?" Kano asked.

"Wealth, power, beyond what you can possibly imagine," Shang Tsung responded.

"I dunno, I can imagine quite a bit," Kano said in a tone that didn't betray his doubts.

"When we arrive at my island, I'll give you a glance at the treasures I've collected over the years," Shang Tsung said opening another portal, "Should you not wish to depart with me, however, that is fine. But you will be on your own to deal with the Special Forces."

That last bit was convincing enough for the three men to accompany the sorcerer through the portal.

"Holy hell," Jarek muttered as he saw mountains upon mountains of gold and jewelry among many other trinkets deep underground beneath the island that Shang Tsung resided.

"Damn...not going to lie, I'm liking the idea of working with this man," Tremor added while looking at a large chunk of emerald.

"No kidding," Kano said, "With this much loot, the Black Dragon will live like kings!"

"Can you imagine how much of a mint we could make if we sold this!?" Jarek said, "All the money in the world, we could buy our way to the top of the black market!"

"Not just the black market," Kano said with a devious smirk, "But every market."

"I trust that this is satisfactory," Shang Tsung said as he observed from a short distance away.

Kano walked up to the man and extended his hand, which Shang Tsung took and they shook.

"The Black Dragon is at your service. Tell us what you need, and who you need killed, and we'll get it done in a tick," Kano said.

"I'm glad we can do business," Shang Tsung said, "Slay all of my enemies, and all of these treasures are yours to do with as you please."

**A.N: Now we actually have a reason for Kano to work with Shang Tsung, and a reason for more warriors from Outworld to appear in the tournament. Hopefully this will help fix some of the issues a I had with the alignments in what we actually got. If you all have anything you want to add or anything to help me improve on my writing, please don't hesitate to let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat**

"So he's gone!?" Jax said over the phone taking to his Lieutenant.

"Unfortunately," Sonya Blade replied, barely containing her anger. She had arrived on the scene some time after Kano's escape and was assessing the damage done by Tremor.

"Damn," Jax swore under his breath, "I'll rendezvous with you and we'll come up with a game plan. I don't need you running off on a suicide mission...again."

Were it not for the circumstances, Sonya would've given the retort but simply said that she understood and cancelled the call. She then turned to one of the security guard next to her.

"Can you show me the video footage?"

"Of course ma'am."

A few moments later, Sonya observed the footage of Tremor breaking Kano and Jarek out of prison and running towards a portal. The portal in particular was a head-scratcher.

"The hell?" she muttered.

"We were confused too," the head guard stated, "We had to rewatch the footage several times to try and wrap our heads around it. We swept the entire prison three times to try and find some kind of clue but we didn't find a damn thing."

_I'll have to tell Jax about this when he gets here, _Sonya thought, _This isn't making a lick of sense._

* * *

"Are you serious?" Jax said looking at Sonya as she retold was she saw on the footage.

"Yes sir," Sonya replied, "There has to be another force at work here. None of the intel we had on the Black Dragon, nor did any of the technology we confiscated ever hint to them having technology capable of this."

"If that's the case, who would want to break them out?" Jax asked as he pondered the answer.

"Nobody that we know of," Sonya said, "The Red Dragon keep to themselves for the most part and wouldn't dream of helping out the Black Dragon for any reason."

"And I doubt Kano has enough friends to want to break him out either. And Tremor couldn't have broken in on his own, even with his abilities."

"Since he broke in from inside, someone would've had to let him in, and I think that if we find whoever made that portal, then we can find Kano and put him away again.

"Then that's what we need to do," Jax said as they both got into their respective vehicles, "Let's move soldier."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Taven, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao stood in their respective combat stances and analyzed each other. Kung Lao then threw his bladed hat at the demigod which Taven dodged before throwing a fireball. While Kung Lao dodged the fireball and went to recall his hat, Liu Kang jumped and attempted to deliver a flying kick at Taven which he blocked. Kung Lao had recalled his hat and teleported next to Liu Kang as he landed on the ground a delivered a punch to his right cheek.

Liu blocked the next punch while Taven tried to kick him in the midsection. Liu dodged the kick and Kung Lao aimed for a jab at Taven's throat. Taven blocked the attack before having to block another punch from Liu. Soon he was forced to go on the defensive as both monks teamed up to fight the demigod. Taven evaded an overhead kick and did a sweeping kick which knocked both monks off balance. He then jumped into the air with flames in his fist.

Liu and Lao knew what he was planning and quickly got out of the way before he slammed his fist into the ground, creating a wave of fire as he did so. Taven was about to rise up before he felt something bear his neck and something warm to his left. He glanced up and saw Kung Lao had his hat over him and Liu Kang had a flaming fist over him, both were ready to strike him.

"I yield," he said.

Both monks immediately stood down with Kung Lao putting his hat back on and Liu Kang extinguishing his flame. Taven took his hand and got back up. The monks who were watching the display cheered on with Bo' Rai Cho watching on with pride.

"Well don you three," he said as he walked over to them, with the three men giving a bow in respect to their mentor, "You have progressed farther than I ever could have expected. Taven, you in particular surprised me with how quickly you could adapt in combat."

"Thank you Master," Taven said with a bow, "Though my skills seem to have returned to me, I know I'll need to be even stronger if we are to win this tournament."

Bo' Rai Cho gave a hum in agreement before turning to Liu and Lao.

"You two showed amazing skill and teamwork," he said, "I initially believed only one of you two would have the honor of representing the Shaolin in this tournament. Now I see that you two are at your most powerful when fighting side by side."

"Master. Does that mean-?" Kung Lao was about to speak.

"Yes. Both of you are to represent our order in this tournament," Bo' Rai Cho said with a smile, "Your ancestor would be proud of you both. I have little doubt about that."

Kung Lao felt a sense of relief wash over him. For as long as he could remember, he had been training day after day for the opportunity to compete in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Having been almost pushed to his breaking point time and time again and working to be the best fighter he could be. He was worried it wouldn't be enough, especially when in comparison to his possible relative Liu Kang and their newest training partner Taven. He had to make his family proud and prove that the Kung Family had not gone soft and could still produce a mighty warrior.

While he may not be the only sole representative from the Shaolin to go compete, it was definitely for the best. Now more than ever, Earthrealm needed the best of the best to represent them in this time of crisis. The more capable warriors that Earthrealm had, the better. Kung Lao understood this, and was inwardly happy that he got the chance to fight alongside Liu Kang and Taven, who he quickly came to view as a friend. He could only imagine the look on young Kung Jin's face when he learns that his older cousin is going to be competing in the tournament.

They then heard the crack of lightning and saw that Raiden had appeared before them with a smile on his face.

"Well done to the three of you," he said, "The day of the tournament grows ever closer. We have gathered several more warriors to fight alongside you three. With your combined might, we should be able to prevent Earthrealm from being conquered by Shao Kahn."

"Speaking of which," Bo' Rai Cho spoke up, "Have any more visions come to you Taven?"

"Not at the moment," the demigod admitted, "I have not heard from Orin either. I'm beginning to worry."

"Then we must find him," Raiden said with Taven nodding in agreement. Raiden then turned to Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"I need you both to prepare to depart for my Sky Temple. We shall regroup with you later on."

"Yes Lord Raiden," Liu Kang said as both monks gave a deep bow to him. With that, both Raiden and Taven left.

* * *

"Orin? Orin!" Taven called out to his guardian, only to be met with silence.

"You said he was looking for Caro, the one guarding your brother, correct?" Raiden asked.

"Yes," Taven replied, "He should have come back by now-! Agh!"

Taven clutched his head as a vision entered his mind.

It was of Caro, bound in chains and clearly in torment.

The vision cleared and Raiden could see the horror etched onto Taven's face.

"What is wrong?"

"Caro. I saw him being tortured. He's in trouble! We have to save him!"

"Calm down Taven," Raiden said, "Did you vision reveal a possible location?"

"I don't know," Taven admitted, "I'm sorry..."

Raiden had a contemplative look on his face. It was a few moments before he spoke again.

"I believe I might know someone who does."

* * *

"A red dragon?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Yes," Raiden said, "I have a hunch, but I need you verification to see if it holds merit."

"The only thing I know of that would associate with a red dragon is the Red Dragon Clan," the assassin said. Raiden nodded in a sense of validation.

"Who are the Red Dragon Clan?" Taven asked.

"They are a crime syndicate," Sub-Zero replied, "Not much is known about them, but I do know that some members of the Black Dragon worked for them before defecting and starting their own clan. Last I checked, they were located within Charred Mountain."

"If that is the case, and if Caro is being held by them, then I fear the same may have happened to Orin," Raiden said with a grimace.

"Then we must free them!" Taven said, "I won't let the allies of my family be bound in chains!"

"You intend to storm the Red Dragon stronghold alone?" Sektor said with a laugh, "Best of luck to you then."

Taven was about to go off on the assassin when Raiden grabbed his shoulder. He looked at the thunder god who shook his head. They both left the Lin Kuei to their business until they were alone.

"How are we going to save them?" Taven asked, "I can't even begin to imagine what Caro is going through."

"We'll arrange for a group to save them. I assure you, the Red Dragon will pay for this."

* * *

"So are we ready to depart?" Taven asked Raiden and the four deities.

"We are ready," Suijin responded.

"It's about time we put these mortals back in their proper place," Kojin said with his hand generating a flame before clenching it into a fist, dissipating said flame.

"Let us begin post haste," Raiden said before they all gathered around him. He summoned a bolt of lightning and vanished from the Sky Temple.

As they left Sektor and Cyrax observed the proceedings.

"Do you believe they will fail?" Cyrax asked.

"If they do survive, it will be quite a surprise," Sektor replied before walking away.

* * *

_(Charred Mountain)_

Caro howled in agony as more of his DNA was painfully extracted. Orin watched on, sporting a few injuries himself as a result of several extractions.

"Daegon! How can you do this!? You think Argus and Deliah will support this!?" Orin roared with a fury that was rarely seen.

Daegon, the leader of the Red Dragon, didn't seem to pay Orin's anger any mind. His mind was to busy working out the news that his brother woke up earlier than expected. He had sent several platoons of soldiers to look for him, however, they weren't able to find a single trace of him. If he was losing his patience, he didn't show it. He had spent so many years planning and amassing his forces to ensure that nobody would obtain Blaze's power but him. He wasn't about to let Taven, or anyone else, get the prize he sought.

His thoughts were interrupted when a bolt of lightening shot in the room and five people emerged. One of them Daegon knew very well.

"Taven. You've come."

"Daegon?!" Taven exclaimed before looking at the two dragons, "Orin! Caro!"

"You will release them now Daegon!" Raiden said as he summoned lightning to his hands, "Or face the consequences!"

"Ah. The gods of Earthrealm. How nice to see you mingle with the mere mortals you claim to protect," Daegon responded with a sneer.

"Daegon! How could you do this-!? Agh!" Taven clutched his head once again as another vision entered his mind.

* * *

_"Why would you send your clan after me?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? I intend to kill you."_

_"What?"_

_"The prize will be mine Taven. I will not risk losing it to you."_

* * *

Taven recovered from his vision, his face once again that of horror and mortification. He looked at his brother as if he was looking at a monster, yet not wanting to believe it.

"You...you intend to kill me!? Over the prize!?"

Daegon was perplexed by what just happened, but showed no signs of caring.

"That is right," Daegon said, "I have no intention of letting you steal godhood from me."

"But why-?"

"Is it not obvious?" Daegon asked, cutting him off, "With the power of Blaze, I will become a god rivalled by none! Argus and Delia will regret conspiring against me."

"Conspiring? What are you talking-?"

"Enough! Finish them!"

Several soldiers emerged from the shadows, led by a man with hook swords and a black jacket.

"You won't be able to stop Grandmaster Daegon," Mavado said with a sneer.

Kojin stepped forward, flames surrounding his body as he stared at the group with a fury only a deity could give.

"Such insolence!" he threw his fists forward and summoned a massive stream of fire that consumed most of the soldiers. Mavado ducked away just in the nick of time. He was intercepted by Fujin who swung his staff at him. Mavado grabbed his hook swords and clashed with the Wind God's staff. He used the hooks to pull the staff down towards him and away from his face in order to leave Fujin exposed. He then kicked the Wind God in the face. Mavado continued his assault.

Fujin recovered quickly, however, and expertly dodged each and every last attack Mavado tried to land on him. He summoned a mini twister and shot it at Mavado, who spun out of control until he went flying towards the wall, knocking him unconscious.

While this was going on, Taven and Suijin worked to freeing the dragons. Sujin used her healing water to heal Caro and Orin's wounds that they sustained.

"Don't worry you two," Taven said, "We're going to get you out of here."

"That's not going to happen."

They turned around and saw a man with a green beret and a red light attached to his chest walk up to them with a smug grin on his face.

"I am Hso Hao, and none of you are leaving this place alive!"

Taven growled as he got into a fighting stance. Hsu Hao responded by firing a red beam from his chest which the demigod had to dodge. Taven recovered and charged at Hsu Hao, faster than the man could track. He delivered a fiery uppercut to Hsu Hao which sent him flying. He then jumped into the air and performed an axe kick which sent him crashing to the floor. The force wasn't enough to kill him, but like with Mavado, Hsu Hao wasn't going to be waking up for a while.

As Taven finished his battle, he looked to see the other gods making short work of the Red Dragon thugs. It wasn't long before they were wiped out as a result of their combined might. Taven turned to the two dragons with concern.

"Are you both okay?"

"We will live," Caro said, "Thanks to your help we have been freed."

"I don't understand," Taven said, "Why Daegon would do all of this, why he thought mother and father manipulated him. Nothing is making sense."

"I am partially to blame for this," Caro admitted, "I had lost contact with Blaze some time ago and mistakingly believed that to be the signal to awaken Daegon, but like with you, he awoke much too soon. Something happened to him, he had been twisted, corrupted. He chained me here and used me for his experiments."

"Taven!"

He turned and saw Fujin walk up to him.

"We were able to finish off his subordinates, but Daegon escaped in the confusion. We cannot track him."

Taven was about to curse himself for letting his brother go, but Caro spoke up.

"I believe I could help. There is more than one strongehold associated with the Red Dragon Clan. Charred Mountain was simply the main one," he said, "But I need time to recover my strength if I am to be of any use in getting you there."

"It is quite alright," Suijin said reassuringly, "You musn't strain yourself, even with your wounds being healed. We will deal with the Red Dragon when the time comes."

"I understand, thank you," Caro said, "But at the very least, let me aid you in destroying this abomination of a base. It is the least I can do for your efforts. I cannot let this organization sully my name any further."

"Then let it be done," Kojin said, "We will reduce this fortress to a pile of ash!"

* * *

Some time later, the entire base within Charred Mountain had been reduced to nothing. Any and all trace of the Red Dragon Clan's involvement were nonexistent. Raiden took Mavado and Hsu Hao with him to face the judgement of the Elder Gods. Meanwhile, Taven took both Dragons to Orin's cave for them to recover while he and the rest of the deities went to the Sky Temple. Fujin looked to Taven and saw the demigod had much on his mind.

"I understand your frustrations Taven," he said, "But right now we must be strong. I can assure you Daegon will pay for his crimes. The Elder Gods will see to it that he does."

"..."

Fujin chose not to speak anymore and left Taven to his thoughts. Taven tried to wrap his mind around everything that had happened. He hoped that he would be able to get more answers soon. Either from these visions he keeps having, or from Daegon himself.

**A.N: And that is the last recruitment chapter I believe. I apologise if the fight scenes felt rather lackluster, but I'll admit I'm not very good at writing those. Hopefully as the story goes on I'll get better. If you all have any tips to help me improve or just want to leave a comment in the review, feel free to do so.**


End file.
